Scandinavia
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. "I'm giving you my heart, Macy. I'm taking it back from Scandinavia and leaving it to you. Promise me you won't break it?" Kevin/Macy. Oneshot.


"So, you and Frenchy didn't work out?" Joe asked, leaning against his locker.

"Nope." Kevin shook his head. "She was _way _ too quiet for me."

"That's cause she was a mime." Nick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mime's are too quiet."

"You _love_ mimes."

"...Stella!" He grabbed their blond friend's arm, tugging her into the circle of friends. "What's up?"

"Uh, not much.." She said, confused.

"He's avoiding talking about Frenchy."

"French- Oh! You mean Sam?"

"Yeah, her."

"What happ-" She turned back to the eldest Lucas brother, but stopped as she realized he had disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

Kevin sprinted down the hallway, huffing and puffing as he stopped and rested his hands on his knees. Truth is, he'd gotten Fren- excuse me, Sam, to talk. And talk. And talk. And talk. And talk. And _talk. _ She seemed so fascinating quiet, but when she opened her mouth...._Not so much. _ He turned, relieved to see no one following. Kevin always had trouble talking about girls in a negative way. Anya had smashed his heart, but he couldn't judge her for changing, could he? It wasn't up to him - he didn't control her life. So, Anya wasn't one. He moved on to Samantha, thought she was great. Turns out, she really wasn't. She talked too much too fast and always had a sarcastic tone to her voice. Kevin had kept his mouth shut and let her ramble. The feelings he had for her had quickly fizzled out, and he didn't want to talk about it. It was something him and his brothers all suffered - falling a little _too _ hard a little _too _ fast. Even with Joe and Stella. The moment he'd layed eyes on her, he declared she'd be his wife, and promptly asked her to marry him. Joseph Adam Lucas was first rejected at the whopping age of 3. Pushing his thoughts aside, Kevin peered around. He was never one to walk home alone. It creeped him out. He always thought someone was following him when he was alone, and being Kevin Lucas, someone probably was.

"Macy!" He called, smiling as he spotted her. She jumped, turning to face him. Her eyes widened and small squeak was all he got in response before she was running in the opposite direction. He blinked, confused. What's up with her?

"Hey guys." Kevin said the next day at lunch, approaching the table. Macy, who was seated in her regular spot, quickly stood and shuffled away. "Is she avoiding me?"

"Macy? I don't think so." Stella said, sipping her milk. He frowned, sitting.

"She's been running away from me since yesterday, though."

"I'll talk to her about it later." She dismissed, jumping into something about a fabric she'd gotten her hands on. Joe listened intently, eyes wide and nodding when needed. Nick, on the other hand, was staring across the cafeteria, most likely at his new love interest. Kevin peeked down at the notebook in front of him, reading the title. _Fly With Me, Ashley. _ Kevin had to roll his eyes. Of course, if the song was released, they'd drop the name from the title and edit out any of the name's mentioning from the song, but Nick's obsession(s) with girls got a tad bit on the annoying side every once in a while. Kevin thought even if a girl so much as smiled at the poor boy, Nicholas would fall head over heels. Kevin's falling, on the other hand, had seized for the time being. Besides, every time, the only thing he ever hit was the ground.

* * *

"Macy!" Stella said as the spotted her. The brunette turned, smiling.

"Hey, Stell. What's up?"

"What's up with me isn't important. What's up with _you _is what I'm interested about." Macy blinked. "What's going on with you and Kevin?" Macy flushed.

"O-Oh, look at the time! I've got...I've got, uh, Base-Football practice!"

"Basefootball? That's not a sport."

"Uh, ye-yes it is. It's, uh, baseball but uh, you're hitting a basketball!"

"Macy, if you honestly think I'm going to believe you-"

"Oh my god! Joe's wearing red with neon green!" Although it had sounded like a question, Stella whipped around none the less.

"Where is he? I swear to God, if he was serious about that Christmas crap-" Stella stopped, confused. "I don't see Joe- Hey! Macy Misa, you get back here!"

"I'm late for a very important date, Stella!" She called back, sliding around a corner and _slamming _ into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

* * *

Kevin sighed gloomily. His day had been....uneventful. Come to think of it, any day without Macy was dull for him. Interesting, he thought, but he paused at the sound of yelling. Something about....baseball with feet? He closed his locker, walking toward the familiar voices. One, he could tell, was Stella, but the other was a bit more difficult to place. He caught a statement about Joe and neon green and immediately got who the mystery person was. _Macy. _ If he hurried, he could probably catch her. He hurried around the corner, colliding with another body and tumbling to the floor from the impact. He groaned slightly. The only person that had ever had that hard of a hit had been-

"Macy!" He exclaimed brightly. Her brown eyes popped as she scrambled to stand. He stood quickly, grabbing her wrist. "Macy-"

"Late!" She squeaked, attempting pulling out of his grasp.

"But, Macy-"

"Late!" She repeated.

"Macy, please-"

"La-"

"I know you're late for something!" Kevin interrupted. "But, please, can you tell me what's going on? What did I do?" Macy stayed silent, turned away from him. "Macy?"

_"youamazingsing." _ Was what he got out of the gibberish she just said.

"What?" He said, blinking, his head tilting out of habit. She tugged her arm, dragging her feet a few steps forward. "Macy-"

"I-I have to-to go!" Ah, a full sentence. Kevin frowned, whirling her around and pulling her into him in an embrace. It didn't even take a millisecond for her body slump, signaling she was already out cold.

* * *

"What did you do?" Joe pestered as Kevin stepped inside the fire house, an unconscious Macy in his arms.

"Hugged her."

"You hugged Macy?" He repeated. "Why?"

"Cause she was trying to run away."

"Uh, not to be _mean _ or anything, man, but that sounds _really _ creepy-"

"Yeah, I know. Look, could you go, please? I need to talk to her alone when she wakes up."

"Yeah, sure. See you later." Joe said, his voice lined with confusion as he walked outside. He wondered if Stella was home, and if she'd mind him dropping in for a visit...

"Ugh." Kevin heard from the couch. Macy sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" She said through a yawn.

"You fainted." Kevin replied.

"Oh, not again-" She visibly froze.

"Macy?" He sat in beside her, waving his hand in front of her face.

"My mom's calling me!" She said quickly, standing. Kevin grabbed her shoulders before she even took a step.

"Tell me what I did!" He snapped. "I miss you, Macy! I know it's only been 2 days, but I miss you!" His grip on her loosened as his eyes softened. "I miss your smile, Mace." He said gently. Her gaze dropped to the ground. She fiddled with her thumbs. "Please-"

"Stella. She, uh.." She started. Oh, God. What did Stella do? Did she tell her about his obsession with that Swedish tennis player? Or about the pictures of herself in his wallet? Or, even - Oh no! Not that. Anything but that. Oh, he knew trusting Stella with a secret like that was a bad idea! Honestly, telling _Stella Malone _ he had a crush on her_ best friend _ was probably one of the stupidest- "Kevin? Are you listening to me?" He snapped back.

"Huh?"

"Stella let me, uh, listen to this song. Uhm, Sc-Scandi-Scandinavia." His face fell.

"Uh..."

"And, uh, I knew you could sing well, but that was...and uh, I didn't know how to, uh, tell you..."

"Macy-"

"I love your voice!" She said suddenly. "You have an amazing voice and I don't know _why _ you don't sing more! I mean, don't get me wrong, you're awesome at guitar but your voice is so...intoxicating! Just imagining you sing, it's...it's....overwhelming and incredible and amazing-"

"Macy?"

"And not to mention you are absolutely gorgeous! Okay, that has nothing to do with this, but still-" Macy went silent. Because, well, her lips were a little busy.

"I left my love inside of her arms. Yeah, I leave my heart...to you, Macy Misa." How he managed to make that sound absolutely perfect was beyond her.

"Kevin.." She said, breathless. He smiled, eyes bright.

"I'm giving you my heart, Macy. I'm taking it back from Scandinavia and leaving it to you. Promise me you won't break it?" Tears filled her eyes and her throat ran dry. She nodded, unable to speak. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. She sprang up, arms wrapping tightly around his neck, body pressed against his. His arms wrapped around her waist as he fell backwards onto the couch. She pulled away, blinking in surprise. He laughed, brushing her hair away and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The ending is ehh...  
Not sure about this just yet.  
I'm trying to update, really. But, the well of updating is dry at the moment.  
I re-read a previous chapter and come up blank.  
So you don't get irritated, I post one shots. :/

Ugh.  
Review.


End file.
